


I Can't Handle It, After All

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: The Voyager [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: And even though she's come crawling back, Theo doesn't think he can stomach this.





	I Can't Handle It, After All

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows "Just One Mistake," so you might enjoy this more if you read that first.

Goddamn, here she comes

b-r_o–k_e—n

an anomaly

**tear-stained**

& while his heart gives a little

—pang—

in his chest,

the _wizard-who-should've-been-a-Death-Eater_

only feels the

a_w_k_w_a_r_d_n_e_s_s

of the situation

Maybe it's because he'd

_**felt** _

for her at the very beginning

**& &** now he feels cheated

If she hadn't made friends with him,

If she hadn't flirted with _him_ (Theo himself),

If she hadn't

fallen in **L O V E** with

_ **him** _

then maybe things would've been a lot

different

But Molly made Theo feel too raw, too

HUMAN

again—& he can't forgive her for that

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, boy. Soo…anyone thought I was going to stick Molly with Theo, as certainly implied by what began this little waterfall, "Our Organization of Narcissists"? Yeah… I was actually in that mind. But then I had one more idea. Which brings us to the last segment: "One Last Summer." Thanks to anyone who has stuck with this little universe. The idea of a multi-chapter fic to pull all of these FVs' ideas together is looking a LOT more promising now.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :333
> 
> 2017 note: Guess I never explained in my 2010 A/N, but the first "him" Theo mentions refers to Michael, while the second is to himself and the third, to Zacharias. Poor Theo, tho… His desire for Mols cooled off… :L


End file.
